This invention relates to a fluidic frequency generator and more particularly to a fluidic frequency generator whose output frequency in cycles per second (cps) is proportional to the pressure in terms of pounds per square inch (psi) of a gas applied to the input thereof or to the changes in the mass rate of gas flow through the generator.